Anguished One
Power and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | At least 2-A | At least 2-A | Low 1-C Name: Anguished One. Alcor, Ai Saiduq, Ure-tan, Angy Origin: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 Break Record Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Existed before mankind. Classification: Alien, Septentrion Power and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transduality (Type 1), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Immortality (Type 9), Telekinesis, Summoning, Fusionism (Can fuse certain demons into even more powerful demons), Flight, Technology Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Magic, Attack Reflection (Can automatically reflect virtually nay attack back at his opponent with Chaos Stir), Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Shining One can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Resistance Negation (Can pierce through Resistance to physical attacks, and turn one random resistance into a weakness with Gideon Bullet), Gravity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Can emit and control Fire, Air, Lightning, and Ice), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) | All previous abilties, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Physical and curses attacks has no affect on him | Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation] Durability Negation, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation | All previous abilties | All previous abilties Attack Potency: At least City level+ (The strongest Septentrion, far superior to Mizar and Benetnash) | At least Multiverse level+ by manipulating the Astrolape | At least Multiverse level+ | Low Complex Multiverse level with Canopus's Four Prime Factors Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Scailed to Shiva's Pashupata) | Immeasurable, Omnipresent in Devil Survivor 2 Multiverse | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class+ | At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least City level+ | At least Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+ | Low Complex Multiverse level (Tanked a hit from Canopus) Stamina: Very high Range: Hundreds of Meters | At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Genius, has lived for over a million years Weaknesses: The Anguished one is weak to Physical attacks and wind-based attacks in his true form, Chaos Stir cannot reflect the attacks that have been reflected for the second time (For example: Attacks Alcor with a physical attack will automatically activate the Chaos Stir, which will reflect any attack back to the user, but if the users can also reflect the physical attack, the attack will be bounce back to Alcor, but this time, Chaos Stir cannot reflect it) | Bound by the law of Akashic Record, he has to give up his Administrator Authorities if another Administrator shows up, supposedly cannot affect his administrator authority to those who are outside Devil Survivor 2 Multiverse | None Key: Alcor the Septentrion | As an Administrator | Polaris event and Triangulum Arc | With Canopus's Four Prime Factors Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Aliens Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Devil Survivor Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Probability Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Heat Users Category:Causality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Air Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Immortals Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1